Bear
The bear is a large, brown-furred mammal that is very dangerous when angry. It has made several major appearances in Total Drama Island, usually scaring the campers. Overview The bear makes its first appearance when Tyler has a nightmare that Katie and Sadie are being attacked by it. In a second episode, Owen tells a story where he and his grandpa hunted a giant bear. Heather rolls her eyes at this, assuming that the story is nothing but a lie. After Izzy has been gone for a while, a bear enters the campsite. Upon seeing the bear, everyone runs and climbs up a tree. During this moment of fear, Owen reveals his story was just for entertainment purposes, and that he had never really hunted a bear before. Heather dryly states that the bear probably isn't hungry anymore, since it had likely already eaten Izzy, causing her team to look at her in shock. Once the branch LeShawna is on breaks, everyone becomes immediately frightened, and Owen proclaims loudly that she is going to die. However, LeShawna is very surprised when the "bear" asks her if she is okay, and when she clarifies with her fellow campers that the bear just talked to her, it removes its head and reveals itself to be Izzy. Shortly after, another bear, this time a real one, shows up at the Gopher's campsite. Even though Gwen thinks it looks real this time, Owen believes it is Chris McLean in disguise, so he tries to pull off its head. When Owen tugs on its fur the bear roars in anger, leading Owen to realize that it actually is a real bear. Cody pees in his pants once again and everyone climbs back up the tree. The bear stays there all night, even when it begins to rain. Afterwards, the bear goes back into its cave and scares Katie and Sadie away. Its fur falls off of its head shortly after it roars at them. This was the bear's first physical appearance on the show. As seen in a third episode, there is a bear that lives on Boney Island. When the Screaming Gophers were being chased by woolly beavers, it put on its glasses to see if what he was seeing was actually happening. Later, the Gophers come running the other way being chased by Stymphalian Canadian Geese. The bear breaks his glasses afterwards and throws them somewhere into the woods. The bear also appears in the following episode, where it sees Cody with berries and chips. It mauls Cody (which causes his elimination) and is later seen in the confessional eating chips from an empty bag which has a hole in it. In a later episode, the bear tries to steal the camp's marshmallows several times throughout, never succeeding in doing so. The first time, it sneaks into camp when all the campers are asleep, but is scared away by Chris McLean's airplane. During the second part of the challenge, when the moose was on a rampage, it trampled over all of the marshmallows the bear had stolen. Finally, when Heather was flung away from her motorcycle, she landed directly at the bear making him drop all of his marshmallows. The bear then growls at Heather for this. A log-rolling bear named Molotov is seen competing against LeShawna in a log-rolling competition. According to Chris, Molotov is Russian and has been a log rolling champion for the past twelve years. However, LeShawna managed to get Molotov in the Piranha infested waters and it lost all of its fur. At the end of the episode, Molotov is in the cave putting on Sadie's clothes and squealing like she and Katie would. In the following episode, the bear has the key chained around its neck, which Owen is required to retrieve in order to complete the day's challenge. Owen finds the bear in a cave, and tries to get the key off its neck, but when he finally got near the bear, it put its arm around him, pinning into the ground. It eventually bit Owen's head, woke up, and growled. Despite this, Owen is somehow able to get the key, although he is half swallowed by the bear in the process. The bear carries him to the campground, and is eventually tranquilized. Several bears are seen being carried away by airplanes to be relocated for the good of campers and themselves. One of the bears lands in a playground right on a kid on the teeter-totter. The kid on the other side shoots up into the air and the other kid yells at the bear and tells it to get off of her. Heather is tasked by finding the bear for her challenge, which causes her to panic. The bear is heard roaring at Heather when it sees her bringing over garbage. It is seen chasing after Heather who is disguised as a deer, but keeps running even after Heather got tranquilized by Izzy. Its next two appearances are very brief ones. In the first, once the four remaining campers found Chris and Chef, a bear is there eating some of the food. In the second, Owen was dared by Izzy to give a sleeping bear a purple-nurple. However, upon doing so, he got mauled by the bear but quickly healed to do the other dares. Category:Animals